


The dream diary

by EmilesGraveyard (Emile)



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emile/pseuds/EmilesGraveyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel has kept a dream diary for years, but lately she starts to become aware of one particular boy appearing in her dreams more and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dream diary

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfiction started for [darekbritish](darekbritish.tumblr.com)'s birthday and lightly based upon our friendship.

Rapunzel had kept a dream diary for as long as she could remember, it had been the idea of the first psychiatrist that had ever tested her and stuck ever since. Most dreams were nightmares, nightmares about her bad relationship with her mother and a past she didn't entirely remember. Lately though, the nightmares seemed to get chased away by a monster. A dangerous, yet gentle, monster who listened to no one but it's rider. The brunet had never told her his name, but he resembled someone from her class.

_21 - 02 - '15_

_Tonight he came into my dreams again, but this time he called out my name. He smiled at me._

It couldn't be him. It definitely couldn't be him. Rapunzel was glancing at the boy from two tables behind him, drawing out the contours of his body as she only half-listened to the words the teacher spoke. Hendrick was rather scrawny for his age, with crooked teeth and a face littered with freckles. In her dreams, he looked so carefree and friendly, but in reality... the boy was anything but that. He was rude, definitely rude. He refused to greet anyone, even he rarely ever spoke a word. His expression was blank and glaring, which was unsettling, even though there was nothing particularly imposing about him.

She had tried to like him, she even tried to befriend him, but it had been an impossible task.

 

_22 - 02 - '15_

_He seemed startled when I came up to him, but this time he didn't run away. The boy never stopped looking at me as if he wanted to ask something, but not a word left his lips until I asked him what he was doing in my dreams. It made him laugh._ _  
_

The laugh kept echoing through her mind all day and Rapunzel wasn't sure why it made her heart leap so much.

It had been melodic and sweet, the laugh, nothing like the monotone voice Hendrick talked with. But they looked so alike... Rapunzel could hardly believe it, her heart skipping a beat every time their eyes met. Rapunzel twirled at her hair and heaved a sigh, finally getting to her feet after the bell rang and hesitantly reaching out for the brunet.

Hendrick let out a startled sound and pulled back, turning to her in shock. He looked terrified. Rapunzel apologized immediately and raised her hands in defense. His chest heaved before he was able to calm down, gulping and taking up his blank facial expression again. A monotone "What?" left his lips before he questioningly raised his brow. She was taken aback by how different he sound. "Why are you in my dreams every night?"

He laughed and even though it was just a dry and awkward chuckle, it warmed her heart.


End file.
